Eddy Hood Part 10 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Buzz Lightyear's Church
Kuzco: Man, oh, man. That Blackthorne Shore sure made good his threat. (thunderclap) And his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation, believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. Why, he taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham. (plays guitar) and if you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail. Yep, I'm in here too. Nottingham was in deep trouble. *Kuzco sings Not In Nottingham *Every town Has its ups and down Sometime ups Outnumber the downs But not in Nottingham I'm inclined to believe If we were so down We'd up and leave We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin' Can't you see the tears we're cryin'? Can't there be some happiness for me? Not in Nottingham *(church bell rings) *Chad Finletter: Buzz... (sighs) I don't think anyone is coming. *Buzz Lightyear: You're right, Chad, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive. *Tara Boumdeay: Oh, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Blackthorne Shore taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people? *Buzz Lightyear: Yes, those poor people. Look, our poor box is like our church... (sighing)... empty. *Tara Boumdeay: Buzz, we've saved this. It's not much, but please take it for the poor. *Buzz Lightyear: Your last farthing? Aw, Tara, no one can give more than that. Bless you both. *Chad Finletter: Oh, we were just saving it for a rainy day. *Buzz Lightyear: Well, it's rainin' now. (chuckles) Things can't get worse. *Mr. Curry: Howdy, Buzz. Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. *(Organ stops) *Chad Finletter: What does that big bully want here? *Tara Boumdeay: Chad, shh. *Mr. Curry: Hmm. Well, what have we got here? *Buzz Lightyear: Now, just a minute, Curry! (stuttering) That's the poor box! *Mr. Curry: It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince Blackthorne. Every little bit helps. *Tara Boumdeay: Oh, you put that back! *Mr. Curry: And His Majesty also blesses you, Tara. *Buzz Lightyear: You thievin' scoundrel! *Mr. Curry: Now, take it easy, Buzz. I'm just doin' my duty. *Buzz Lightyear: Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Blackthorne? *Mr. Curry: Listen, Buzz, you're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. *Buzz Lightyear: Get out of my church! Out! *Mr. Curry: Ooh. *Buzz Lightyear: Out! *Mr. Curry: Ooh. *Buzz Lightyear: Out! *Mr. Curry: Ooh. *Buzz Lightyear: Out! *Mr. Curry: Ooh. *Tara Boumdeay: Oh, dear me. *Buzz Lightyear: You want taxes? I'll give you taxes! *Mr. Curry: Ooh! Ow! *Chad Finletter: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Buzz! *Mr. Curry: You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. *Tara Boumdeay: (sobbing) Oh, no! *Chad Finletter: Oh, there, there, Blackthorne. *Kuzco: (singing) Every town has its ups and downs sometimes ups outnumber the downs but not in Nottingham. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts